


someone to you

by outphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Plot/Plotless, Punxsutawney Phil - Freeform, Valentine's Day, just trust me on this lmao, no characterisation whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Dan got stood up.





	someone to you

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad  
> idk what this fic is but it's short and it's... something. enjoy!  
> written for phandom fic fests dates flash fest!

The candle flame is flickering in front of Dan. He watches it, wondering how easy it would be to knock it over by accident, setting the whole restaurant on fire.

Because those are just normal thoughts one would have while in a fancy restaurant. Truth is, he’s bored. He’s pissed off first and foremost, but he’s also bored. His date stood him up, on Valentine’s Day of all days. There’s a special place in hell for people like that, Dan’s sure.

He watches all the couples around him, being all gross and cuddly and in love and he’s bored.

“Are you ready to order now, sir?” His waiter asks, circling back for the fourth time. Dan notices that the waiter is looking at him with pity. “If you don’t, you’ll have to give up your table, unfortunately.”

Dan, still clinging onto about 0.1% hope, says, “I’m sure he’s just stuck in traffic. Can I get a glass of rosé? Please.”

“Sure thing,” the waiter says, smiling at him. Still with pity, which Dan hates.

As he waits for his wine, he checks his phone. No calls, no texts, nothing. He didn’t exactly have big hopes for this date, it was kind of last minute, but he’s been feeling lonely.

He sighs. Loudly. There’s chatter in the restaurant, so it’s not exactly audible but it makes him feel a bit better.

“Got stood up?” A man’s voice says. Dan looks around to see a guy, just behind him, about his age with a black quiff, drinking his own white wine. “I know the feeling,” he says, pointing to the empty chair across him.

“Men are the worst,” Dan grumbles. “No offence, I’m sure you’re lovely.”

“Oh, none taken. Men really are the worst.”

“There you go,” Dan’s waiter says, placing his wine down. “Are you ready to order?”

Dan almost says yes because he’s hungry and tired of waiting, but has an idea. “Give me two minutes.”

The waiter walks away, his pity turning into annoyance. But Dan doesn’t care, he turns back to the stranger. “Do you want to wait longer for your date or do you want to have dinner with me and talk shit about them?”

The stranger smiles at him, then grabs his wine and joins Dan at his table. “Sounds good.” Now that Dan is actually looking at him, he sees his beautiful eyes, his seemingly permanent smirk, and just how sexy he looks. “I’m Phil.”

“Dan,” he replies with a small smile. He raises his wine glass. “To assholes who stood us up!”

Phil takes a sip of his wine. “So how long?”

“An hour,” Dan shrugs. “It just makes me feel awful. I got dressed and everything while I could’ve just stayed at home and ordered pizza.”

Phil leans closer and Dan gets a whiff of his cologne. “To be honest, I’ve been looking at the menu and Domino’s sounds better than the food here.”

Dan tries to hide his smile because Phil’s right. The food might be good here, but it also seems pretentious and overpriced. “So what about you?”

“An hour and a half.”

“Wow. You’re a hero.”

“I know right? He’s a jerk.”

Dan stays quiet, deep in thought. He has an idea, if it doesn’t work out, it’s not like he’s gonna see Phil ever again, right? “So Phil…”

“Yes, Dan?”

“Your date stood you up. My date stood me up. We’re here in this fancy restaurant, two lonely souls on Valentine’s Day. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Well, I’m thinking about something else, but yeah, I know what you’re thinking about. Let’s do it.”

Dan bites into his lower lip. Phil seems like a nice guy. And he definitely looks hot, so hot. If he knew Phil just a little bit better, just to make sure that he’s not a serial killer, he would suggest a Domino’s date in front of Netflix.

“What were you thinking about?”

Phil blushes. “Oh uh… It’s embarrassing.”

“I mean, we were both embarrassed by others so… At this point, does it really matter?”

“Alright, fine. But promise me you won’t laugh.”

“Okay, sure. What were you thinking about Phil.”

“I have these like… weird facts in my head about the most random things. Did you know that Punxsutawney Phil had an arrest warrant for him because his prediction was wrong?”

Dan starts laughing. “You know what? That is an absurd fact and I love it. I like you, Phil.”

“Good to hear,” he says with a sly smile and downs the rest of his wine. “This is a far better date than what I would’ve had with Steve.”

“Well, I’m glad. It’s just you, me and… Punxsutawney Phil.” Dan giggles.

“Hey! He’s a good boy and he tries his best!”

Dan sees the waiter circling so he grabs his menu. “Let’s order, shall we?”

“Dan?”

“Hmm?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Phil.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com)


End file.
